


Клубника со сливками

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Клубника со сливками?» — подумал Джим, когда смог оторвать от себя вулканца и быстро сообразить, что губы Спока изменились на вкус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клубника со сливками

—  Джим, нам надо поговорить.  
  
Доктор МакКой поймал капитана Кирка по пути на мостик. Капитан хотел было поприветствовать Леонарда, но заметил, что тот выглядел весьма встревоженным.  
  
— В чем дело, Боунс?  
— Дело в Споке.  
  
Кирк напрягся. «Неужели опять пон фарр? Или какая-нибудь очередная неизученная особенность вулканской физиологии?» — мгновенно пронеслось у Джима в голове. Доктор, оценив гамму эмоций, на лице  капитана, хлопнул того по плечу и успокоил:  
— Не волнуйся ты так, это не пон фарр.  
  
Джим выдохнул от облегчения — прошлый и, слава богу, единственный раз, когда он столкнулся с вулканским пон фарром, чуть не закончился для капитана плачевно. Хотя потом Джим и Спок наконец-то разобрались в чувствах к друг другу, перестали ходить вокруг да около, шокируя тем самым всех — от МакКоя до командования Флота.  
  
— Тогда что? Боунс, не томи.  
— У твоего ненаглядного всего лишь повышенный сахар в крови, — почему-то улыбаясь сказал доктор.  
— Всего лишь? — Джим радостного настроения Боунса не оценил. Спок был наполовину человеком, а это значило, что и человеческие болезни, пусть и такие хорошо изученные как диабет, вполне могли с ним приключиться. Кирк начал переживать, потому что неизвестно, как гибридная физиология поведет себя в подобной ситуации, но он искренне надеялся, что ничего серьезно не случилось.  
— Ну превышение нормы незначительно и наблюдается только последние несколько дней, но так как он считает меня некомпетентным во всем, что касается его здоровья, я решил сперва сказать тебе, — объяснился МакКой, хотя мог этого и не говорить — Джим и так знал, что Боунс должен был делать  дистанционный мониторинг состояния всех членов экипажа и в случае отклонений принимать меры. — И надеюсь, что тебе он скажет в чем причина, потому что на мои вопросы он как всегда отвечать отказался.  
— Хорошо, я поговорю с ним, — пообещал Кирк и они с доктором разошлись.  
  
***  
Джим был очень решительно настроен, чтобы серьезно поговорить со Споком по поводу его здоровья. Но не успел капитан войти в каюту своего первого помощника, как вулканец притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
  
«Клубника со сливками?» — подумал Джим, когда смог оторвать от себя вулканца и быстро сообразить, что губы Спока изменились на вкус.  
  
Спок же выглядел вполне обычно. Разве что глаза у него были какие-то дикие и он не мог найти место рукам — то убирал их за спину, то скрещивал на груди, то просто складывал ладони вместе.  
  
Джим подумал бы, что его старший помощник накидался какими-нибудь легкими наркотиками... но это же был Спок — абсурдная идея была сразу с позором выгнана из головы.  
  
— Спок, ты в порядке?  
— Да, Джим, я в порядке, — ответил вулканец и, полностью противореча своим словам, снова притянул к себе Джима и поцеловал — на этот раз еще и как следует ухватившись за капитанскую задницу. Нет, конечно, Спок проявлял инициативу и не раз, но как правило это происходило в «ночное», по корабельным часам, время и при этом он не выглядел как малолетний наркоман.  
  
— Точно клубника со сливками, — констатировал Джим, когда ему удалось вывернуться из рук Спока и прийти в себя. На этот раз это было сделать сложнее — Кирк уже обеими руками и ногами был за то, чтобы не останавливаться и пойти дальше поцелуев.  
— А, ты об этом, — Спок, тяжело дыша, кивнул куда-то в сторону. Капитан сделал два шага в показанном направлении к плохо освещенной части комнаты и обнаружил кучку фантиков от конфет, аккуратно расправленных и сложенных в стопочку на столе. На каждой обертке было написано красивыми розовыми буквами «Клубника со сливками. Карамель». Фантиков было не меньше двадцати.  
— Спок, ты что наелся конфет? — Джим просто не верил в реальность происходящего. Его строгий старший помощник съел целую гору карамели и, похоже, вулканский организм весьма необычно отреагировал на это.  
— Я перебирал программы репликатора и обнаружил там необходимые характеристики, — заговорил Спок. — В детстве моя мать однажды привезла мне подобные конфеты и я решил проверить, такие же они на вкус или нет.  
— И чтобы распробовать тебе понадобилось съесть целую кучу? — Джим уже представлял лицо Боунса, когда тот узнает возможную причину повышенного сахара в крови Спока.  
— Не целую кучу, а тридцать четыре. Я съел одну и решил, что для чистоты эксперимента надо съесть еще.  
— И не смог остановиться?  
  
Видимо не смог. Джим пригляделся и обнаружил кучки фантиков не только на столе, но и в других местах.  
  
Спок заметил сделанное капитаном открытие. Он виновато опустил голову и немного отвернулся, демонстрируя позеленевшие скулы и уши. Это было просто очаровательно — Джиму казалось, его сейчас разорвет от умиления. Он подошел к своему сладкоежке и, в свойственной ему манере, погладил Спока по плечам, предплечьям и наконец взял за руки и притянул их к себе.  
  
— Спок, тебя не учили, что нельзя есть так много сладкого? Особенно перед ужином, — вулканец посмотрел на капитана взглядом, полным непонимания — видимо, действительно не учили. Джим вздохнул. Придется ему учить Спока маленьким премудростям жизни. Он потрепал сладкоежку по голове и, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два, голосом, полным напускной серьезности, добавил:  
  
— Аппетит перебьете, коммандер.


End file.
